


The beauty of cuddles

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, banri is a cuddle whore, they r soft okay, they swear a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Banri wants to be affectionate in public but Juza is too embarrassed.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, sakyoizu is referenced too, there is omitai if you believe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just give Banri a fucking hug.

Getting used to being open about their relationship in public was very difficult. It started slowly, like walking closer together than normal friends would, then to linking pinkies and then finally holding hands.

It was like that in the dorms, too. Banri and Juza both preferred to keep things private, but seeing everyone in the dorms being all soft and fluffy made Banri want to try it, too.

He wanted Juza to stop being so fucking embarrassed and just cuddle him. Banri wanted to sit on Juza’s lap in front of everyone, feeling Juza’s head on his shoulder and his strong arms wrapped around him.

But first, he wanted Juza to kiss him more often. Kissing always made both of their faces bright red, sure, but Juza was a lot more self-conscious about it.

Then again, Juza’s incredibly low self-esteem made him more paranoid than he usually was.

Banri was sat at his desk, highlighting all of his lines and making notes around them. It wasn’t often that Banri used his desk, anyway. Normally he would relax on his beanbag or play games on the couch with Itaru. 

“What the-?!” Banri yelled, jumping out of his skin as he felt hands on his shoulders, thumbs digging into the section between his shoulder blades.

“ S’only me...” Juza said quietly, massaging Banri’s shoulders with skilled hands.

Banri sat up a bit straighter and tilted his head to the side slightly. “Where’d you learn how to do this?” He asked.

“Dunno. Just been good at it.”

“I see.”

Banri tilted his head back to see Juza’s pouty face, concentrating hard. “Oi.” Banri said, catching Juza’s attention as he snapped away from the massage, letting his hands stop. 

Smirking, Banri then puckered his lips and looked up at Juza with his pure looking blue eyes. “Fucking hell....” Juza sighed. How could he give into those big blue orbs that sucked him in each time he saw them.

Juza leaned down and pressed a kiss to Banri’s lips. “Better now?” He asked, only to find himself pulled into another kiss. It was slightly deeper this time, and when Banri pulled away he smirked. “Yeah.”

That night, Autumn Troupe had a meeting to discuss their next play. Juza was sat on the sofa, waiting for everyone to gather. He was very peaceful, until Banri came and parked his arse right on his lip.

Juza pushed him slightly forcefully off of him, causing him to land on the sofa. “What the fuck Ju?” He whined, trying to get back onto his lap.

“Not in front of everyone. They’ll all be here in a minute.” He said, putting a hand on Banri’s chest to stop him.

Banri sighed, pressing his face into Juza’s side and melting down to lay on the couch. “Why? Is it me?”

“No...it’s embarrassing.”

“T’will be at first. Then you’ll get used to it you soft ass candy ball,” Banri said, moving Juza’s arm and sitting back on his lap. “Come on, arms around me.”

He was sat sideways so his legs rested on the sofa, and that his head was pressed against Juza’s shoulder. He let Juza rest his head on his own and smiled that he could finally do this in front of others.

“Woah! Omi-San! Sakyo-San! Banny and Juza are being so cute together!” Taichi screamed out. He came rushing in with a huge dopey grin.

“Shaddup,” Juza said, scowling at Taichi, face red. “I’ll kill you.” Banri growled, face flushed just as red. 

“Haha! What a cute sight,” Omi said sitting opposite them. He felt their scowls fall onto him and he only smiled. “I’m glad you’re being more open with us.”

Sakyo just sighed and sat down next to them. “Don’t let it get in the way of practice or meetings.” He really didn’t care for their lovey dovey bullshit. Although he felt like giving Izumi a hug and kiss would be good at this point in the story.

Taichi plonked himself next to Omi and threw himself into a side hug, to which Omi gratefully returned.

Izumi didn’t make a comment, and they talked things out for their next show, completely ignoring the fact that Banri and Juza were now doing things in the open.

Banri woke up early the next day, and managed to see Kazunari before he left for uni. “Ah! Setzer! Morning!” He grinned, way to enthusiastic for the time of the morning it was.

He came running over and thrust his phone right into Banri’s groggy and ugly morning face. “Huh? W-When did you take this?!” He shrieked.

“I saw you two yesterday during the Autumn meeting! It was like, totes adorbs! You two are my new OTP! Totally couple goals! Can I post it to instablam?!” He babbled. 

“No! And delete it. Geez, this is why we didn’t do this kinda shit before. Post about your own relationships.” Banri said, going to help himself to some cereal from the cupboard.

He didn’t get to see Juza until after school. Banri didn’t mind. He’d ditched his two last lessons to game in the school bathrooms anyway and when he came home he gamed even more. He sprayed himself with deodorant though, because he didn’t want to smell like shitty school toilets.

Juza opened their dorm room door and sat on a bean bag, straight up passing out the minute he hit it.

Banri just let him sleep, his presence was enough for him anyway. After about three hours had passed, Banri’s alarm for evening practice went off. It gave him enough time to get ready and make it there on time.

He hopped off of his bunk and got changed into his practice wear. 

Juza still hadn’t woken up, so Banri crouched beside him and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back gently. “Hey, wake up.” 

The snoring ceased and Juza opened his eyes. “Piss off....” he sighed, pushing Banri’s arm away.

“We have practice in less than ten minutes. Get your ass up.” Banri huffed, kissing Juza’s forehead.

Juza quickly got up and got changed. They headed to the practice room, where they sneaked a quick kiss before heading in.

But they forgot, the walls have ears, the doors have eyes and the shadows have Citron, who only smiled at their antics.


	2. Tickles with cuddles????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banri is needy and wants cuddles but Juza doesn’t make it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 10x as bad as the first one, but iss okay its Juban what more do ya want? Anyway I love them. Pls scream abt them w me. Thank you!

“Ju please!” 

Banri was never one to play the clingy boyfriend schtick. But today was different. He’d had a bad day and he just wanted a hug from his cuddly delinquent boyfriend.

“I have to practice. Sakuya n’ Tenma invited me today,” Juza said, sighing and removing Banri’s arms from around his neck. 

“Ju! Please...you can practice with them another day. Listen, if ya stay with me, I’ll buy ya some sweets or somethin’. Whatever you want,” Banri mumbled, holding the hem of Juza’s shirt and pulling him into the room.

“Tch...fine. Only cuz’ you’re askin’,” Juza sighed, plopping down on one of the beanbags in their room, sighing and shoving his script on the floor.

Banri was about to speed onto Juza’s lap, but instead did some weird ass model walk over to him, in a sorry attempt to look casual. His arms and hands were pointed out and down, while his legs crossed over one another as he walked one foot in front of the other.

“What...the actual fuck are you doin’?” He asked, spreading his legs and patting the beanbag inbetween them.

Banri flushed bright red, his hair bouncing as he clenched his fists. “Shut up! You tell me to show other sides of myself to you! Maybe this is one of them!”

“Ha, yeah sure. Whatever. Come sit, or else ‘m goin’” Juza sighed, leaning back a bit further onto the bag.

No further arguing ensued as Banri closed Juza’s legs slightly and sat on his lap, legs around Juza’s waist and stomach to stomach/ chest to chest with him. He had his arms loosely around Juza’s neck, too.

Juza just rested his hands on either side of Banri’s hips and pressed a few kisses under his left ear. “You’re clingy today,” Juza sighed, rubbing Banri’s upper back with his left hand.

“I just want a fucking hug, Ju. Is that too much to ask?” Banri huffed, slumping onto him with a sigh. 

“Didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

They sat in silence for a little while, cuddling close and just enjoying one another’s company. Juza was the first one to speak after a long period of comfortable silence.

“Banri.”

“Mmmph?” 

“My nipple itches and I can’t reach it.”

Banri pulled back from the hug and gave him a look that could only be described as “Gross, what the fuck?” 

“Itch it then! Christ Ju, I thought it was gonna be something serious the way you said that shit...” Banri sighed, waiting for Juza to scratchy his itchy.

“Well Sorry, s’not my fault you were rubbin’ against my textured shirt,” Juza snapped back, pressing kisses to Banri’s neck.

“Sorry,” Banri sighed, leaning into the kisses with a smile and wrapping his right arm even tighter around Juza’s chest, then using his left hand to run his fingers through Juza’s bangs.

He then squeaked with delight when Juza pressed a few small kisses to his cold piercings. “H-Hey-!” Banri snorted, laughing as the cold metal pressed into his skin.

“What? Ticklish are we?” Juza asked, digging his fingers into Banri’s rips, grinning as Banri jolted and almost fell backwards off of his lap.

“Hahaha! J-Ju! Haha! Really....hee haha! Stop!” Banri screeched, finally falling backwards off of Juza’s lap and letting his legs fall straight up in the air.

“Haha...!” Juza also laughed, falling inbetween Banri’s legs and tickling him continuously, mercilessly. 

Juza finally stopped when Banri had tears rolling down his face and was heaving trying to catch his breath.

Instead, Juza just leaned down and kissed Banri’s lips, then sat back gently on his knees and pulled Banri up.

“Eugh...haa...I need water...my throat is so tight...” Banri huffed, leaning to their coffee table and taking large gulps of water from a bottle that was sat there.

“Pfff... you’re such a nerd...” Juza sighed, taking a few sips of water when Banri was done. 

Banri didn’t say anything, instead he just forced Juza back onto the beanbag and in the position they were in before.

“Do you think the others would make fun of us doin’ this shit?” Banri asked, kissing the tip of Juza’s nose.

“Hah? They alr’dy know ‘bout us,” Juza said, giving Banri a confused look with his bright eyes.

“No! Not that, y’know, like, ticklin’ each other n shit,” Banri said with a flush, massaging Juza’s shoulders nervously.

“Who cares what they think?” Juza said, removing Banri’s hands from his shoulders and giving him a hug.

“You normally do.”

“Don’t anymore, cuz’ you taught me not to,” Juza said taking Banri’s hands and kissing them both gently.

Banri just smiled. “You’re right. No more caring about others opinions, just us.”

“.....”

“What?”

“Cheesy.”

“Hah?! You asshole!”

“Shut the hell up and stop arguing!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it clear that Sakyo was yelling at the end? Uhhhhhh idk probably not anyway thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> My Insta and Twitter are @karls_idols if you wanna scream w me


End file.
